Tainted Love
by rrred
Summary: The anxiety seemed to melt away in every kiss, every stroke, every lick, every bite... It was addictive, intoxicating. They were both slaves to the sex, and frankly, neither one could care less. DMxHP.
1. 15 Minutes

Disclaimer / A/N: All names, characters, etc. belong to JK Rowling, blah, blah, blah, I don't own, just love and obsess. The "Tainted Love" lyrics belong to Marilyn Manson who I also adore. So much.

Gather 'round, children, here's Rad's very first fic! Please, hold your applause. Feedback is mucho appreciated. Basically, this what happens when she has absolutely nothing to do.

Gay sex galore. Glorious cock-sucking, butt-fucking, gay sex. So, if you've got a problem, I suggest you leave. Now. Haha, inside joke. I'll stop talking now.

I dunno how far I want to take this story, but, feedback is VERY appreciated. I mean, seriously, reviews are what keep me going. I want to continue, and I kind of have a plot laid out, but I won't unless people are actually reading this. So REVIEW, goddamnit!

Dedicated to Maddy, the very first person to read it! I love her more than gay porn. My internet wifey. And, umm, probably too Boots and Amanda.

§§§§§§

Chapter One; Fifteen Minutes.

**Sometimes I feel I've got to / Run away / I've got to / Get away / From the pain that you drive into the heart of me... **

Maybe it was because they were both lonley.

Maybe they were just curious.

Maybe because N.E.W.T's added too much stress than either could bare.

Maybe it was because all the years of hating each caused some sort of weird sexual tension.

Maybe it was because they had more in common than they really thought.

Maybe it was because they were just two teenage boys in the throes of puberty.

Maybe someone would've found it amusing to spike both their drinks with Love Potion at dinner. But that couldn't be it... it was lust, just lust... sex, and nothing more.

...Or maybe they both had cracked...

Who knows. But, whatever the reason may be, somehow, as fate would had it, something had brought Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter together.

**The love we share / Seems to go nowhere / And I've lost my light / For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night... **

Slim fingers were caught in a tangled mess of platnium blonde locks, gripping onto the scalp for support as massive waves of pleasure swept over him. The boy gripping onto the head for support was presently pushed into a wall, his head thrown back in excstacy as the boy in front of him slowly ground hips into his own. "Unh..." the lone sound emitted from Harry's full, pert lips, breath hot and wet against Draco's neck as he slides his lips down the other boy's throat in a line of rough kisses and bites. Harry moans against the touches, eyes closing tighter, moans escaping from the back of his throat as the hips against his thrust rougher. "GODS!" Harry practically screams, the need to release aparent in the tightness in his pants and the twisted expression plastered upon his face. Draco smirks, the fact that he had control over his lover making him, if possible, even harder.

**Once I ran to you / Now I'll run from you / This tainted love you've given / I give you all a boy could give you /Take my tears and that's not nearly all...**

This was the fashion the two lovers had been meeting in for close to three weeks now.

Every night, regardless of what they were doing, they would manage to slip away from the hustle and bustle of their seperate Common rooms, going away for sometimes hours at a time, releasing the days work, tensions, struggles, and whatever onto eachother. The anxiety seemed to melt away in every kiss, every stroke, every lick, every bite... It was addictive, intoxicating. Much like doing a narcotic. They were both slaves to the sex, and frankly, neither one could care less.

Of course, it would never escelate further than a good wank or two, occasionally a blowjob, depending on both their moods. The two could hardly be considered a couple, they were quite the opposite, infact. Just because they had been secretly shagging each other, a shock that would most likley drive Ron - or any other Hogwart's student, for that matter - into cardiac arrest, did most certainly not mean that they were any more or any less pleasent to eachother on a normal day-to-day basis. The touches when they were together... they weren't loving, or gentle, the way lover's touches were intended to be, it was much like a fight, in a way. There was a constant struggle for dominance, and tonight Draco happened to be winning as Harry was roughly pinned against the wall of a broom closet, defenseless against Draco's harsh touches. With every kiss, stroke, lick, and bite, he slowly surrendered himself over to Draco, in too much pleasure to fight back.

**Now I know I've got to / Run away I've got to / Get away / You don't really want it any more from me... **

Harry, slightly regaining consciousness, got a hold upon his senses. "Malfoy," he panted, forcing his eyes open. It was another example of how their relationship as mortal enemies had not changed, they still referred to eachother by their surrnames. "M-Malfoy, stop," He continued, a note of futile assertiveness creeping into his voice, sounding more like a walking contriduction as his head lolled back in pleasure. Draco, however, pretended not to hear the other boy's pleas, and smirked as he knew it was an excuse to regain control.

"Shut up, Potter," he said, the nips on his collar bone becoming more harsh and painful by the minute. "You know you don't want me to stop."

And it was true.

i God, /i was it true.

The increasing speed of Draco's hips created a delightful friction on his achingly hard cock, and the harder the nips became on his neck, the more Harry wanted. He had no choice but to give into the addicting touches, to embrace each and every one, to preserve each in his memory. Why he wished to preserve such memories, he wasn't sure, and at that moment, he couldn't be bothered to stop and ponder. Perhaps because Draco was his first lover, or because he had never felt such amazing pleasure in his life, but as mentioned, Harry could not be bothered to stop and ponder as to why. Not that he all too much cared at that moment, anyhow.

**To make things right / You need someone to hold you tight / And you'll think love is to pray / But I'm sorry I don't pray that way...**

So, he gave in. It was rare that he did so, but somehow, Draco's touches seemed better than ever that night, so much so that he had nearly came himself in sheer excitment when Draco had merely forced a hand down the front of his trousers. Perhaps it was after such a particularly long, exhausting, stressful day of test, after test, and class, after class for the both of them that their emotions released on eachother at a greater force, but neither cared. All that mattered was that they were getting off, and it felt better than ever before...

Harry's repetitve screams drowned out all other noise made in the broom closet, and they only grew louder as Draco's hand began stroking furiously at his aching member. His hand remained stroking furiously at the shaft, speeding up little by little with each passing minute. "Oh, ohh, gods," Harry gasped, barley able to breathe at this point. Draco smirked, and quickened his strokes as he sensed Harry's orgasm coming on. "I'm...I'm..." Harry panted, what he was unable to say mirrored in his arching back and clenched teeth.

And just as he, Harry, got that feeling, that amazing, contracting feeling in the pit of his stomach, the feeling of near-orgasm, one that he sensed would be better than any other in his life, Draco stopped. Completley stopped his rough strokes on Harry's dick, the assault on his neck, the seductive breathing into his ear. Just... stopped.

"What the hell!" Harry cried, jerking his head from where it lay against the stone wall. "What... what the fuck?"

Draco smirked. "Paitence, Potter," he said softly. "Paitence. You were about to cum all over me like an over-excited teenager. We couldn't have you leaving the game so early, now could we?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"We could've gotten through with this alot quicker," he reorted between clenched teeth.

Draco screwed his face up in a look of mock hurt. "Trying to get rid of me so soon?"

Harry sighed. "Just... shut up."

Draco's mouth opened to say something, but was quickly cut off as Harry's mouth captured his lips in a deep, lasting kiss. The dominance lay in Harry's hands in this kiss, Draco too surprised and aroused at his sudden actions to fight back. Draco broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath.

The thing about unexpected kisses was that you were usually too flabbergasted to kiss back, and you forgot how to breath. So, Draco pulled away, his need for oxygen getting the best of him. Recovering after a few, quick gasps of air, he brought his mouth back to Harry's, their tongues wrestling around, both fighting against one another for ascendance. A skilled, ivory hand snaked its way down Harry's torso, Draco's thin lips never parting from the full ones of Harry. The hand, with some difficulty, made its way back to where it had been previously, this time not lingering on the cock that stood erect in the center of his crotch, but placing long, teasing strokes everywhere /but/ the place that needed the attention most. Fingers tickled over the soft, milky skin of Harry's thigh, and the tricky hand even made it's way to his arse, lingering there for only a second before pulling away and stroking his thigh again. It brushed carelessly over his balls, causing Harry to shiver and recoil into the wall once again. Upon seeing the other boy's reaction, Draco smiled and moved his touch as far away from Harry's member as possible, returning the long, lazy strokes on his thigh. After a few more painful minutes of the teasing strokes, Harry broke himself away from their lip-lock, and worked his own two hands towards the button-fly of Draco's jeans. They shakily undid the button and zipper, making the pants fell to the floor easily, and Draco kicked them towards a corner of the closet offhandedly. He stood clad in a pair of bottle green boxers which were soon discarded of, joining his jeans in the corner, his own erection now standing out painfully obvious against the slightly cool air. The shaky, clammy hands of Harry began tentivley stroking the shaft Draco's cock, throwing Draco off guard slightly and stopping his strokes on Harry's member. Harry smirked and sped up his movements, earning a very strangled moan from the back of Draco's throat. He stopped, not so abruptley as when Draco had to himself earlier, but the none the less the sudden, stopped movements earned the same, annoyed response from Draco when he did so.

"Whatthe...fuckd'ja stop for?" Draco said, his words slurred and low, but at the same time bedeviled.

"Mmm," was the simple sound that Harry offered in response, and he tore himself away from Draco's touches, dropping to his knees. He now kneeled so that his face was level with Draco's erection. His tongue flicked out from his mouth, wetting his lips breifly before turning them on Draco's torso. It dragged along his torso and crotch agonizngly slow, and Draco thrust his hips upwards in anticipation. "Stop teasing, you stupid shit," Draco snapped at Harry.

"Stop?" Harry said, removing his mouth from Draco's body and looking up at the boy. "You want me to stop, Malfoy?"

"No! Gods, you bloody plank," Draco breathed, manuvering his hands to the back of Harry's head and pushing down forcefully. Slightly taken aback by Draco's sudden abrasiveness, Harry gasped and gagged as his mouth was forced over Draco's throbbing cock. He recovered quickly, deciding to give into the boy's wishes for a change.

He released Draco from his mouth to take a quick breath of air, and brought his mouth slowly over the tip of Draco's dick. Agonizngly slow, he took more and more into his mouth with wet, welcoming lips, until he could fit no more. He hummed as the other boy's cock was down his throat as far as it could, causing Draco to cry out loudly. He hummed louder before sliding his mouth back up, his lips now resting on the head, tounge swirling all around the shaft and top of Draco's cock. He brought his mouth down quickly over the shaft and back up, repeating the motion a few times, Draco bucking wildly beneath him. He stopped the bobbing of his head, and slid his mouth up to the tip of the cock. The tip of his tounge swivled its way around the head, causing a very violent thrust from Malfoy beneath, along with a loud, pleasurable scream. "Merlin, fuck, yes," came Draco's frantic voice, his fingers holding onto Harry's jet black locks for dear life. "Don't...you...fucking...stop."

But, that's exactally what Harry did. As soon as the words escaped Draco's lips, he stopped all the sucking, licking, and stroking on Draco's dick. Draco's reaction was plausible, his moans ceased and his gray eyes met Harry's jade to question why he had yet again stopped. Harry grinned and stood back up from his kneeling position, capturing Draco's mouth in another, deep, unexpected kiss that caught Draco's breath. The two continued to kiss for a while longer, until something in Harry's mind seemed set off, causing him to break from the kiss suddenly and look down at his watch. "Fuck!" he hissed, noticing that it was well past the time when he had told Ron and Hermione that he would be back. "I need to go." he said, feeling immediately paniced.

"What?" Draco asked, completley stunned.

"I was supposed to be back in the Common room an hour ago. If I don't go back, then they may come looking for me..."

"You're already out. To hell with it," Draco said impaitently, mouth returning to Harry's, toungue pushing its way through once again. "And besides," Draco smirked. "You wouldn't want them to find you with /this/." He stressed the final word by pressing his hips into Harry's and grinding up and down slowly.

Harry moaned. "I...really," he said halfheartedly. "Have to go."

"I know you don't mean that," Draco replied, continuing to grind into Harry's hips. He kept the pressure in between their lower bodies, and leaned in, whispering lowly into Harry's ear, "15 minutes."

**Don't touch me please / I cannot stand the way you tease / I love you though you hurt me so / Now I'm going to pack my things and go...**

And that, for Harry, was all the reassurance he needed. His response was immediate and rushed - a rough kiss to Draco's lips. Tounges met yet again, fighting each other. Harry's hand quickly made its way down back to Draco's cock again, the movements as it jerked along the shaft no longer teasing and light, but frantic and hurried. Draco followed suite of Harry, his own hand mirroring the franticness of the situation. The two parted from the kiss, their heads resting on one another's shoulder, faces gazing down at hands at work on each other. It didn't take long for both to reach their climax that night, as it had been so delayed and teased before, and they came at the same time in a hot, sticky mess on each other's stomachs. Hastily wiping off Draco's seed from his stomach with his palm, Harry quickly bent down and gathered his clothes in a paniced rush. If Ron and Hermione went looking for him, he was surley fucked... He shakily put his trousers back on, buttoned his shirt carelessly, and adjusted his glasses. He rubbed his face with two clammy hands, and gave Draco one last fleeting look. "Bye, Malfoy," was all he said to the boy over his shoulder, as if the past hour hadn't happened at all. He left a panting Malfoy standing naked in the broom closet, struggling to pull himself together and put his clothes back on. Draco didn't bother with a goodbye as Harry left, but he sank against the wall, sliding down it slowly and resting his tired joints.

But, this was how it ended every time, and on the surface, it appeared to not phase Harry or Draco in the slightest. On the surface, it was just another battle. And though things appeared to return to normal when all was said and done, neither could deny the fact that they both anticipated the time when they met again.

Because always, no matter what people say, no relationship can be just based on sex.

**Touch me baby, tainted love.**

To be continued? o0o0o0o. Dunno, you'll have to review.

-Rad.


	2. Wet Dreams and Sloppy Seconds

**A/N:** I HAVE CRACKED. All your awesome reviews made me want to write a second chapter. And beyond! Dedicated to CAM, though I doubt she'll ever read this? This chapter isn't as good as those to come (I hope), regrettably. I wrote it in an hour, seriously. Happy Holidays!

"Harry? Harry…? Harry! Wake up, for chrissakes!"

In the middle of a very, _very_ pleasant dream, Harry Potter awoke with a scream. It was one of those dreams that was so deliciously perfect and lovely that a building could be burning around you and you still would wake with reluctance. And the dream had been nice. _Too_ nice.

Harry slowly lifted his bare back from his sweaty sheets, letting the thin, cotton, white sheet fall down to cover the rest of his scarcely dressed body. His eyes immediately closed shut as they struggled to adjust to the bright sunlight, and his clammy hands moved to them to rub the sleep from the creases. Once opened, he nearly screamed as 3 sets of eyes stared back at him. There stood Ron, Seamus, and Dean, all looking puzzled, and all fully clothed. Before he could speak, Ron shifted awkwardly and said, "Well, err, gonna be late for Potions…" and walked through the dorm room's door. Dean, following suite of Ron, walked quickly behind him with a mere wave over his shoulder to Seamus and Harry.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "What's up with them?" he enquired, shifting awkwardly under his sheets, oblivious as to why his roommates were acting so dodgy. Seamus, unsurprisingly, appeared as cool and uncomfortable as the rest, striding towards his bed with his head determinedly lowered, plopping down and pulling on his sneakers. "Oh, you know, don't want to be late," he said in a barley audible voice, bending down to lace each one as hastily as possible.

Harry's eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. "Seamus," he said slowly, making the boy stop in his tracks with a very strained expression. "What's the _real_ reason?"

"Well, err, mate," he said, looking very uncomfortable. "You err, you see, had… a wet dream."

Harry nearly laughed. 6 years with these boys and they were skittish of _that_? "Are… you serious? Mate, last night everyone heard you screaming and thrashing around screaming Partavi's name…" Harry trailed off, chuckling, relived to know that his friends weren't disgruntled for a more serious issue.

Seamus, on the contrary, looked quite unamused. Strained expression still in place, he seemed happy to finally have had all of his belongings gathered and standing at the door. He paused. "Well… it's just that… none of us have ever had a wet dream about a _bloke_, have we?" He stopped, still not meeting Harry's eyes. "And Malfoy, of all people..."

Before Harry could say anything (though it was likely that he wouldn't have anyways), he was out of the room, shutting the door with a semi-slam.

Harry, needless to say, was completely mortified. For one, it had taken so long for the boys friendships to grow that they could feel totally comfortable around each other, wet dreams or not, but being caught having one about another man? That was an entirely different problem by itself. He closed his eyes, groaned, and sank slowly back into bed. For about 30 seconds he considered lying there all day and never having to confront any of them, but that idea was quickly swept away when he remembered the other reason why they were so quick to leave the room: Potions.

Or, rather, Snape.

Snape, on his own, was bad enough. He was reputationally rude, unkind, and domineering. But to Harry Potter? He _lived_ to see Harry humiliated.

So, this inevitably sped Harry up. He threw the sticky, sweaty sheets from his body, running to the dorm's bathrooms and jumping in the shower stall as quickly as possible. A very _quick_ shower couldn't hurt, could it?

When Draco Malfoy was in the shower, he generally tried not to think about Harry Potter.

Thinking of Harry Potter not only would give him a woodie that would absolutely refuse to go away unless serviced was not an altogether bad thing, but it was the fact that it would keep him in the shower for an extra 5 or 10 minutes. And when he was running late for Potions (though punctuality was something Professor Snape cared less about for Draco than any other student in the class) he still cared to be on time for his absolute favorite class. And not because Snape kissed his ass, either.

Potions, God knows why, is a class that Slytherins and Gryffendors shared together, which is essentially the reason why Draco was in such a hurry to get there now. Though on the whole he despised Gryffendors and their overall "Gryffendorian" pride bullshit, there was one in particular that made it worth while. And exactly whom was forcing himself into his mind right now...

"Fuck," Draco spat, as if scolding his own penis, sighing and staring down at his half erect cock. He sighed, and decided finally that being just a _tad_ bit late to Potions couldn't do too much harm, could it?

Officially late for Potions, Harry couldn't have cared less about the big group of tiny first year girls he had knocked down because of his wreckless running.

...Or the slightly larger group of second year boys he had torn right through, or the shamelessly snogging couple in the middle of the hallway that he had broken up, or even the poor, gray, tabby cat that he had practically kicked two feet in the air, and fuck, he was loosing count of the people he was knocking down now.

The dream that had made him sleep in late, which had caused him to be slightly late, had now caused him to be extremely late, if that made any sense. In short, images of Draco's hot, toned, pale body sprawled out over Harry's own tanned, lanky body commanded his thoughts, and before he knew it, he had blew his load all over the place for the _second_ time that morning.

Which was obviously the reason why he was now sprinting down the hallway at top speed, running into all those poor students and injuring innocent animals.

When he rounded another corner where he met the last flight of stairs that would lead him to the dungeon, he was panting and gasping for air like he had been running far longer than he had. He could nearly see the Potions door and began to run faster, mind racing with a thousand different possible excuses to use on the Potions master. He was closer now, and his mind was almost entirely focused on the door that lay less than 10 yards away when almost out of nowhere, WHAM.

"FUCK," he nearly shouted, grabbing his head, obviously having run into something.

Or, rather, someone, looking just as disheveled and tired as he did, and almost as out of breath as he was. His vision was slightly blurred from the sudden collision of their heads that he couldn't fully process the face or much less anything, but there was no mistaking as to who it was when they spoke.

"You should really watch where you're going, Potter..."

It was the rich, deep, manly and just altogether... sexy. Though it didn't sound angry, as it would've under normal circumstances, and it wasn't teasing, as it also would've been under normal circumstances. But Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fucking were most certainly _not_ normal circumstances. And Draco Malfoy reaching forward and grabbing Harry Potter by the back of his head and kissing him deeply, stealing what breath he had left in what could've been plain view of anyone, was most definitely not normal.

But that sure as _hell_ was not stopping Harry Potter.

And so, as he regained his composure (and breath), he kissed Malfoy back as deep as he possibly could, dragging him into the dungeon hallway of which he had emerged, slamming him into the stone wall as rough as he could manage and feeling his cock grow hard at a record pace. Which was soon followed by Draco, which Harry saw as his cue to free a hand from behind Draco's head and shove it forcefully down the front of his pants. Malfoy shortly followed suite, things moving much quicker than they would on a normal night that they did such things. If you could even call _those_ normal. As both of their hands struggled to jerk the opposite dick off, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of last night when they were both just as rushed, jerking each other off as fast as they possibly could, and he mentally told himself that he would make a greater effort to see him earlier tonight.

Both sets of lips went unkissed as the two boys could feel both of their orgasms coming and their hands sped up as if jerking their own selves off, speeding up exactly when the other boy needed it as if they shared brains. And in perfect unison, they both cried out as they came all over the other boys' hands, moaning softer and slower as the hands moved softer and slower until they both eventually stopped. They relaxed, Draco leaning back into the wall and Harry into Draco, panting until they both decided that they should _finally_ go into potions.

Walking the 10 or so feet to the classroom, neither spoke. Though they couldn't tell, they were unavoidably becoming closer and closer, and doing things at the exact same time, even if they didn't know it. And not just jerking each other off, either. Barley realizing how it would look coming into Potions all sweaty and mussed, they both walked in almost trance-like, jumping simultaneously when Professor Snape snapped at them, "Potter! Draco!" He rounded on them. "Are you aware, that there are barley 10 minutes left in this class?" Neither had ever seen him so angry before. They both opened their mouths together, stuttering before spitting out a lame excuse, "Sorry sir, won't happen again." They glanced almost puzzled at each other.

"I will see to it that it doesn't!" he hissed at the two of them, who stared back utterly nonplused. "You two will meet here at 6 P.M. sharp, detention."

And at that moment, the lovers were _no doubt_ thinking the same exact thing, and just how many, many ways they could make detention enjoyable…


End file.
